Funny Love Next Generation
by Jauca97
Summary: Supieron de ellos en Hogar, Dulce Hogar, y en este one-shot van a poder conocer un poco más acerca de sus personalidades y como se relacionan entre ellos. Historia dedicada a la siguiente generación en Sooga.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Pucca y sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Excepto sus hijos, esos si son todos míos *u*_

 _ **N/A:**_ _Supieron de ellos en_ _ **Hogar, Dulce Hogar,**_ _y en este one-shot van a poder conocer un poco más acerca de sus personalidades y como se relacionan entre ellos. Si no han leído esa historia, les recomiendo que lo hagan antes de leer esta._

 _Muy pronto voy a hacer una serie de one-shots, viñetas y drabbles exclusivamente para esta generación, titulado_ _ **Funny NG Stories**_ _(que gringo :P) con diferentes momentos y aventuras de estos Ocs hechos por mí._

 _En caso de que necesiten recordar, Kim_ _ **(15)**_ _y Minho_ _ **(12)**_ _son hijos de Pucca y Garu, Tobi_ _ **(18)**_ _es hijo de Tobe y Chief, Chong_ _ **(13)**_ _y Gina_ _ **(10)**_ _son hijos de Ching y Abyo, y Didi_ _ **(14)**_ _es hija de Dada y Ring Ring._

 _Ahora sí, ¡a la historia!_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Era un día ajetreado en el Goh Rong.

Kim y Didi se movían corriendo de un lado a otro con platos de fideos en las manos, llevando y pidiendo ordenes de aquí para allá, apenas dando abasto con toda la clientela que había en el restaurante.

― ¡¿Qué nadie quiso cocinar hoy?! ― se quejó Didi en voz alta, recargándose en una mesa junto a su amiga quien servía un par de órdenes.

― Es que los fideos son realmente deliciosos ― contesto sonriente Kim.

― Pues sí, ¡pero aun así! Necesito un descanso ― replico la rubia.

― Puedes tomarlo si quieres, ¡yo me encargo de todo! ― aseguro Kim enérgicamente.

― ¿Estás loca? ¡Es demasiado trabajo para ti sola! Además ― agrego ― Tengo que terminar mis horas extras para pagar por los platos que rompí ayer, ¿recuerdas? ― explico Didi avergonzada por su torpeza, lo que causo que Kim soltara una risita. Su amiga era toda una princesa, pero tenía manos y pies de mantequilla. Cosa que ella encontraba divertida y adorable a la vez.

Justo en ese momento, Minho y Chong entraron al restaurante.

― No entiendo porque siempre tenemos que venir aquí ― se quejó Minho.

― No te quejes, este lugar es delicioso. Además, gracias a ti ¡comemos gratis! ― dijo animadamente Chong.

― Tu solo vienes para ver a Didi ― replico, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándolo de forma acusadora.

― Bueno, tiene que tener su dosis diaria de Chong, ¿no? ― contesto galante, causando que Minho rodara los ojos. Como si Didi le hiciera mucho caso…

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa más cercana a la cocina, como siempre.

Al mismo tiempo, Tobi ingreso al local. Se detuvo en la puerta y escaneo con la mirada el lugar hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Sonrió por una milésima de segundo, para después volver a su expresión indiferente y ruda de siempre. Se sentó en la mesa más cercana a la entrada, decidido a esperar a que notara su presencia y fuera a atenderlo.

― Oye, oye, ¿ya viste quien llego? ― pregunto Didi con tono insinuador, codeando a su amiga.

― ¿Mmm? ― pregunto Kim, distraída.

― ¿Cómo que _"Mmm"_? ¡Pues tu príncipe azul! O debería decir, tu pirata. ¡ _Grrr!_

― ¡¿Qué?! ― Kim giro su cabeza para toparse con la profunda mirada de Tobi, quien al hacer contacto visual con ella desde lejos sonrió de manera rápida antes de ocultar su cara con el largo menú, dejándola totalmente sonrojada.

― Y, ¿Qué estas esperando? No te quedes ahí parada como tonta, ¡Anda ve y atiéndelo! ― la insto su amiga, dándole empujoncitos por la espalda.

― Ahhh p-pero, es tu mesa ― replico nerviosa.

― ¿Y a quién le importa? ¡Cambiemos! Yo atenderé al par de bobos cerca de la cocina, ¡tú ve y alimenta a tu hombre! ― la presiono, causando que Kim se sonrojara aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Con pasos tímidos y vacilantes se acercó hasta la mesa donde estaba su chico, quien aún tenía su cara escondida tras el menú. Kim respiro hondo tratando de calmarse y controlarse, ¿Por qué tenía que ponerla tan nerviosa?

Se aclaró la garganta para hacerle saber que estaba ahí. Al escucharla Tobi bajo el menú, mirándola de esa manera que hacía que le temblaran las piernas.

― Hola ― saludo él.

― Hola ― respondió ella, regalándole una sonrisa ― ¿Puedo tomar tu orden?

― Tú sabes lo que quiero ― contesto de una manera que a ella le pareció bastante insinuante.

Kim sentía que le saldría humo por las orejas de la vergüenza. ¿Qué no se suponía que tenían que fingir apariencias en público? Y ahí estaba el, ¡coqueteando con ella en medio del restaurante!

― Amm… yo… este… ― comenzó a tartamudear.

― Fideos especiales ― la interrumpió Tobi de repente.

Kim parpadeo confundida ― ¿Q-que?

― Sabes lo que quiero, fideos especiales ― repitió el de forma inocente y como si nada ― Es lo que siempre pido. Son mis favoritos.

― Ahhh ― dijo Kim, sintiéndose tonta por haber malinterpretado sus palabras ― C-claro, sí. Enseguida. ¿Algo más?

― Es todo ― aseguro el, cerrando el menú y tendiéndoselo.

― Muy bien, voy a traerlos ― dijo ella sonriente tomando el menú, rozando levemente su mano con sus dedos en el proceso de forma clandestina.

― Genial ― contesto el, devolviéndole el gesto.

― No tardare…

― Perfecto

― No te vayas

― No iré a ningún lado

― Bien

― Bien

Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos un momento, hasta que por fin Kim reacciono. ¡Tenía que controlarse! ― Bien, voy a traerlos ― murmuro sonrojada antes de irse corriendo hacia la cocina, con el corazón palpitándole a mil.

Tobi no pudo evitar dejar salir una risita malévola. Tenía que admitirlo, le gustaba meterse con ella, confundiéndola y haciéndola sonrojar. ¡Pero es que era adorable!

Suspiro inconscientemente. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que un ángel como ella se fijaría en un diablillo como él?

Desde el otro extremo del restaurante, Didi observo toda la escena también dejando salir un suspiro. ¡Que afortunada era su amiga al tener un chico malo como novio! Tan apuesto, tan rudo y tan varonil. ¿Acaso existirá un chico así para ella también?

― Oye, nena ― escucho decir a sus espaldas. Rodo los ojos haciendo una mueca de fastidio, sabiendo de quien se trataba. No exactamente el tipo de chico que tenía en mente.

― ¿Qué quieres, Chong? ― pregunto hastiada.

― A ti ― contesto coqueto. A su lado, Minho gruño. Chong era patético.

― Muy gracioso. ¿Qué van a querer? ― cuestiono ella indiferente.

― Oye, ¿esa es manera de tratar a los clientes? ¿Sobre todo a tu chico? ― inquirió ofendido.

― No eres mi chico ― lo corrigió Didi ―Y más vale que ordenen de una buena vez, o tendrán que irse del local.

― Lo mismo de siempre ― pidió Minho cruzándose de brazos, sin siquiera molestarse en ver el menú. Se lo sabía al derecho y al revés.

― Sorpréndeme ― dijo Chong, guiñándole un ojo.

Didi resoplo frustrada, contando hasta diez en su mente y rogando al cielo por paciencia. Chong era un caso perdido. Tomando los menús, se alejó de ahí y se dirigió a la cocina por las respectivas órdenes de los muchachos. En ese momento Gina entro al restaurante, y en cuanto visualizo a ambos chicos sentados en la mesa, dejo salir un largo suspiro. Sin pensárselo dos veces se acercó a ellos y se sentó a lado de Minho, obviamente.

― Hola chicos, ¿Qué están haciendo? ― pregunto alegre y sonriente, especialmente dirigiéndose a Minho.

― Gina, vete de aquí ― ordeno Chong cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con superioridad, ejerciendo su poca autoridad como hermano mayor.

― No puedes correrme de aquí, ¡es un lugar público! ― se defendió la niña de la trenza.

― Pero es nuestra mesa ― contraataco él.

― Oh, hola Gina ― saludo Kim quien en ese momento pasaba por ahí con una bandeja de fideos, interrumpiendo la discusión entre los dos hermanos ― ¿Cómo estás?

― Hola cuña- digo, es decir Kim ― se corrigió la morena riéndose nerviosamente.

― ¿Ya ordenaste? ― le pregunto amablemente, sin percatarse del pequeño desliz de Gina.

― Pues, aun no…

― Ella ya se iba, Kim ― intervino Chong.

― ¡Eso no es cierto! ― protesto ella encarando molesta a su hermano.

― Ya dejen de pelear, ¿quieren? ― pidió Minho, siempre teniendo que poner orden entre esos dos.

― ¡Pero si ella empezó! ― se defendió el chico señalando a Gina, quien le saco la lengua.

― Déjala en paz, Chong ― contesto el otro cansado del inmaduro comportamiento de su amigo, lo que hizo que a Gina se le iluminara el rostro y lo mirara con emoción y devoción por haberse puesto de su lado y defenderla de su abusivo hermano, aunque Minho no se dio por enterado.

― Bueno ― interfirió Kim ― Yo voy a entregar esto. ¿Quieres fideos, Gina?

― ¡Sip! ― acepto alegre.

― En un momento te los traigo, entonces ― contesto igual de sonriente, para después dirigirse a entregar el delicioso platillo para su chico.

Entonces, Pucca llego al Goh Rong regresando de sus entregas. Aunque ahora ya era toda un ama de casa, cuando podía aun ayudaba en el restaurante. ¡Nadie era tan bueno y tan eficiente como ella en su motoneta!

Al entrar observo a su hija mayor charlar animadamente con Tobi en una de las mesas cercanas a la puerta, tan inmersa en su plática que ni se percató de su presencia. Sonrió pícaramente. ¿De verdad creía que podía engañar a su madre?

Más cerca de la cocina alcanzo a divisar a su otro retoño sentado con sus amigos, y no pudiendo resistirse se acercó a saludarlo.

― Mama, ¡no en público! ― rezongo Minho cuando Pucca lo apretujo y le dio un par de besos en la mejilla frente a todos.

― ¡Hola tía P! ― saludo Chong haciendo el símbolo de paz con los dedos. Pucca sonrió y le devolvió el gesto, y después se inclinó para darle un beso a Gina en la cabeza.

― Que tal sue- ¡Tia Pucca! ― volvió a corregirse Gina, sonrojándose por casi ponerse en evidencia otra vez.

Pucca soltó una risita, y después de revolverle el cabello a Minho una vez más, ingreso a la cocina.

― ¡Ah, ya has regresado! ― exclamo contento Ho.

― ¿Todo bien con los pedidos? ― pregunto Linguini. Pucca asintió.

― Es todo por ahora, Pucca. Es hora de que vayas a casa, debes cumplir con tu deber de esposa y preparar la cena para tu familia ― aconsejo Dumpling.

Pucca acepto encantada. Ella amaba atender a su familia. Pronto llegaría Garu a casa, y quería estar ahí para recibirlo como siempre. Tras hacer una leve reverencia se giró para salir de la cocina. Pero antes de hacerlo, se quedó mirando a los chicos tras la puerta.

Chong ya se había rasgado su camisa en un inútil intento por impresionar a Didi, quien solamente rodaba los ojos. Minho a su lado tenía su cara enterrada en sus manos avergonzado por el comportamiento de su amigo, pero pudo notar que aun así se estaba riendo, claramente divertido por la situación. Mientras tanto, Gina regañaba a su hermano por arruinar otra de sus camisas como si fuera su madre.

Pucca soltó una risita, y desvió la vista un poco más lejos. En el otro extremo del restaurante, Kim y Tobi miraban la escandalosa escena como todos los demás comensales. Ella igual reía divertida, y el solamente se limitaba a observarlos arqueando una ceja de forma indiferente. Después, aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos con el show que Chong estaba presentando, giro la vista para mirar a Kim de forma penetrante y sonreír levemente.

Pucca conocía esa mirada. Era esa clase de mirada, la misma que Garu le daba en ciertas ocasiones cuando estaban a solas, y que con ella le decía todas las cosas que probablemente jamás vocalizaría, pero que Pucca sabía.

― Crecen bastante rápido, ¿no es así? ― cuestiono Dada, terminando de lavar los platos y acercándose a su compañera de la infancia.

Pucca asintió, dejando salir un suspiro enamorada. ¡Qué bonito y divertido era el amor!

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Aww, si xd_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _No sucedió mucho en esta historia, pero solamente es para mostrarles un poquito más sobre esta nueva generación y para que la conozcan más. Como ya les dije, planeo hacer una serie de mini-historias dedicada a estos personajes. Lo prometido es deuda XD_

 _Y bueno, ya saben. No olviden dejarme sus reviews, que son el Garu de mi Pucca, el Abyo de mi Ching, el Tobe de mi Chief, el Tobi de mi Kim, el Minho de mi Gina y la Didi de mi Chong xD_

 _¿Qué parejita les gusto más? ¿O cuál es el personaje que más aman hasta el momento? Mi favorito definitivamente es Minho, él es mi hermoso bebecito. Yo sería como Pucca con él. Tan adorable como su padre :3_

 _¡Hora de contestar reviews!_

 _De_ _ **Divertida Pubertad:**_

 _ **Amelia Him:**_ _Muchas gracias! :'D Me encanto eso de Yaya-chan, suena tan bonito jeje *u* Sii, pobrecito ninja no sabe ni que le esta pasando xD Y Pucca pues, creo que ella le sacara mucho provecho a su confusión 7u7 como dijiste, es su paraíso haha xD Besos y saludos para ti! Gracias x el review Ame!_

 _ **Garu0212:**_ _Garu 7u7r jaja, siii… pobrecito. Se va a traumar con esos cambios tan radicales en el :3 ¡y claro! Quien mejor que Pucca para que le explique a su modo las cosas xd ¡Muchaaas graciaaas! De verdad aprecio mucho que lo digas, me gusta que parezca que si son ellos, aunque más maduros dependiendo de la edad que tengan en cada historia. Me alegra que te haya gustado :'D Gracias x el review! Besos y saludos!_

 _ **Fi-Dawner:**_ _Oh baia, me sonrojas :3 Gracias por leerme y dejar tu review. Yo también te amo, para siempre *u* Besos!_

 _ **Solcito:**_ _Sii, para Garu solo hay una ;) Gracias por leer solcito, besos y abrazos querida!_

 _ **Gaby Whitlock:**_ _Hahaha si, Garu es un amor :'3 Gracias por leer y por el review Gaby querida!_

 _ **LenaCastle:**_ _Aww, me alegra que te haya gustado y que la hayas disfrutado Lena! Jajaja sii, esa pubertad tan suave para unos y tan intensa para con otros u_u Pobre Garu, a él lo abofeteo en toda la cara xD Gracias por el review y por leer mis historias, besos y saludos querida! *u*_

 _ **Ghost Girl:**_ _No, no sabe. Y no hay que decirle que se asusta xD ¡Muchas gracias mi chica fantasma! *u* Y si, de hecho ya estoy trabajando en ese fic, solo que últimamente me sentí un poco mal (físicamente, nada grave tranquila. Vivire xD) y pues cuando ando así mi musa también anda decaidona. Pero seguiré trabajando en él, ¡no te preocupes! Y bueno antes de ese fic hay unos one-shot que quiero mostrarles primero, que estarán relacionados con la boda. Asi que tengo tiempo de terminarlo aun XD Aww de nada! Gracias por hacer a la escritora feliz leyendo sus historias y dejando tu review, besos querida!_

 _ **JANE THE KILLER z4:**_ _Garu ya está enamorado, solo que apenas se está dando cuenta el muy… ninja XD jaja, gracias por el review querida, besos!_

 _ **Write Liar:**_ _Holi 7u7r jajaja si, pobre Ching :V aww a mi también, lo estaba escribiendo y era como que quería meterme a la historia y comérmelo a besos de la ternura que me inspiraba x3 es que Garu es asi, inspira adorabilidad por todas partes *u* Muchas gracias querida, me alegra que te haya gustado! Besos y gracias x el review!_

 _ **Sofy-Chan X3:**_ _Efectivamente, asi es esta etapa tan extraña y tortuosa que no perdona a nadie, ni siquiera a Garu xD Muchas graciaaas! Me alegra que te haya gustado. Y si planeo subir historias de las otras parejitas :3 Igualmente! Besos gracias por el review! *u*_

 _También gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado ahora en el final de Calumniado, créanme que los leí todos y cada uno de ellos y agradezco de corazón cada palabra. Me han hecho muy feliz al seguir esa historia, que como saben fue mi primer fic. Sé que pudo haber salido mejor, pero aun así estoy contenta y satisfecha con que ustedes la hayan disfrutado y que me lo hayan hecho saber por medio de sus bellos reviews. ¡Muchas gracias de verdad! Los amo *u*_

 _Eso es todo, cuídense y ¡nos leemos después!_


End file.
